


Curiosity of the Dollmaker's Daughter

by He11Haven



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Cock whorship, F/F, Futa, Oral, Other, Rough Sex, Tittyfucking, Virgin sex, ball whorship, loving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He11Haven/pseuds/He11Haven
Summary: Weiss Schnee feels the pressures and stress of every day life on her shoulders. The betrayal from Ironwood, leaving her sister, now fighting with Ruby and their relationship on hold until after all of this is over. Well she needs release, maybe a certain Peppy Peeping Penny could help?This work is open to be extended by commission from fans.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	Curiosity of the Dollmaker's Daughter

Tear in my heart - Twenty one Pilots 

The songs on the radio are okay  
But my taste in music is your face  
And it takes a song to come around  
To show you how  
She’s a tear in my heart  
I’m alive  
She’s a tear in my heart  
I’m on fire  
Take me higher, Than I’ve ever been. 

In a story there was a moment that was called the dark night, it was the point at which the characters were at their lowest point, hopeless and would need to bounce back from that point to defeat the villains to show the force of will of our heroes. Weiss wishes, well she wished that there had been a point for her in this whole fucked up story of her life that wasn’t the dark night. 

Weiss closed the door to her room behind her, still feeling a harsh sting of words she wished hadn’t been meant but knew deep down in her soul really didn't. See ever since Weiss had left home for beacon it had been a dark night. Not becoming the team leader, her par- her father’s cruelty at such a disgrace. The way her sister and family had abandoned her, the misery that was being defeated on the train when the white fang attacked Beacon the first time. The chilling fight that was the fall of Beacon… 

Being disowned a second time.

Running away. Being captured.

Her spine went cold when she remembered being stabbed through the gut by Cinder. She felt cold all over, shivering like she’d been cuddled up next to a corpse. Laying down in a grave she was far too young and beautiful to be stuck in.

Learning the truth of Salem, then being betrayed by the military and her sister a second time. Well.. betraying her sister? Her head hurt trying to figure out if she was in the wrong or not. Was she really in the right? She had no choice but to double down and lean into Ruby.

Ruby….

Her… Girlfriend? 

Weiss wished she knew what they were, things were so easy back at Beacon, their shared kisses in the library when no one was looking, the way Ruby looked at her with awe and wonder. Weiss had felt beautiful, like she could walk on clouds, take on the world. She wanted to give Ruby the world and thought that as long as they were together they could do anything.

So why was she being so distant? Sure they… they were in a bad situation, hiding out in some shed looking for Oscar, if he was even still alive. Hiding away the new Winter Maiden and hoping desperately that they would form a plan, anything to move forward. Ever since they got to Atlas Ruby really wasn’t looking at her. 

Why was her girlfriend always looking at Oscar the same way those silvery mercury orbs used to look at her? Weiss tried to bring up her feelings, talk to Ruby about being a little neglected, just wanting some affirmation, she didn’t need a lot. But even before Ironwood turned on them, back when they were training, Ruby had no time.

Weiss brought it up here too, maybe it wasn’t the best time but she tried to snuggle up to Ruby, up the red headed girl’s lovely locks on her shoulder and give her some comfort. Ruby just got mad at her.

Telling her they didn’t have time to take a breath, that they needed to find Oscar and form a plan, that they needed to get the winter Maiden to safety. It shouldn’t have hurt Weiss as much as it did, but the words stung even if they were true. Ruby did just have a fight with her sister… Maybe Weiss should give her a little room, a little leeway for rising tension. 

Ruby had even, if a little fit of annoyance said they didn’t have time for ‘silly relationships’. Weiss saw the pain that crossed her face when she realized what she’d said. Weiss tried to play it off but it was clear it hurt. Ruby tried to apologize but honestly Weiss needed some time to herself after that one.

But Weiss wasn’t here to feel bad about herself. 

Blake was working on getting the base secured with Yang. Ren, Nora, Ruby out looking for Oscar, and Weiss gave a basically impossible task of organizing all the people in Mantle for easier evacuation, which gave Weiss maybe thirty minutes to herself, the only breath she’d gotten in what felt like forever.

Fingers touching the buckle of her dress around her shoulders.With a dainty grace that was both methodical and calculated, each movement driven with intention, She peeled off the front of her dress letting her modestly average bust free of its tighter constraints, keeping her corset up on and leaving her dress mostly on so she could easily put it back on if needed. Untucking her shirt so that her bra was finally free to the open air, reaching behind her back to unbuckle the tight ivory fabric, horribly plain, she wished she’d taken something sexier when she escaped but wanting to seduce Ruby hadn’t crossed her mind while fighting for her life.

Letting her soft c-cup breasts free into the air she let out a soft sigh of relief, running her hands over the red flesh where the wire of her titty holder dug in. “Sooo much better~”

Her fingers touched against her nipples, little jolts of pleasure making her frowning face curl into a smile. Yes she was here to get off, she hadn’t since… well since Haven, the last time Ruby and she had been together.

But that wasn’t what really needed release, Weiss was after all a very well endowed girl even if her bust didn’t fill out more than a palm. Rolling up her skirt that endowment was already evident, a bulge so unbefitting the proper regal Schnee woman. Her fingers left her suppilty, trailing over the flat inward curve of her lithe stomach, a harsh breath of her own fingers on her pallid skin. Trailing them towards the growing bulge. 

Now really isn’t the time. She told herself, but the way her lower body tingled at the feeling of someone finally giving it the attention it had been yearning for, Weiss stopped thinking with her upper head and instead gave in to baser pleasures.

Putting her knees together she lifted off the bed only slightly until she was able to wiggle her plain white panties down over her lush ample thighs and towards her ankles. Weiss saw her cock spring up, long and rigid, it still had a little give to it, not a full mast yet, but easily the largest cock the white haired girl had ever seen. She’d done a little surfing on her scroll over the years and seen quite a few dongs from porn online but she looked down at her knee length manhood and couldn’t help but think she had an inch or two on almost anything she’d seen online.

Its snow white complexion only broken up by the angular purple and red veins pumping blood through it in harsh twitching veins, making her length throb with every beat. Why am I like this? She asked herself with a huff.

Picking her panties up off the ground Weiss folded them neatly and laid them out beside her, being careful lest she crease the fabric. She put down a towel against the hard mattress that made her wish for the dangerously put together monstrosities of her beacon bunk beds. She really didn’t want to have to explain the mixture of stains.

With all of her preparation done she sat back down, legs spread wide to get her full access to the pleasure tool betwixt her knees. Such an unlady like position, her braid falling over her shoulder, its soft texture rubbing against her sensitive nipples. Meanwhile she was looking down at the pole standing upright and demanding that attention she denied it while she was getting ready. 

She and it both knew they didn’t have the time to throw down a table, Ruby could be back at any moment and then they would have to spring into action, so why was she waiting? Weiss let out an exhausted sigh, wrapping her slender fingers around the base of her in contrast monsterous cock, palm laying flat at the left side of her length. Even that was enough to excite a moan from her throat, gods it had been so long, her pole demanding more attention from her. She moved at a slow pace, not daring to go too fast with the sensitive pleasure already building to a boiling point of painful.

One of her heads was just used to steady herself, bracing against the bed while her other worked the shaft in slow turgid strokes. Nothing special, nothing fancy, Weiss wasn’t exactly keen on touching penises, even her own. Begrudgingly she would do so for the sake of her mental stability and its obvious health benefits but Weiss found that her tastes reflected more on other aspects of the human form. Not that she hated men, quite the contrary, she’d tried her hand at courting a few men but ultimately she found a position on top fit much more to her taste and unfortunately for men they didn’t have the equipment she wanted for such a task.

However Weiss only let one person slip into her mind while she slowly stroked her only non-feminine feature. Ruby with her legs spread, hand over that juice kitten of hers, giving Weiss her best innocent bedroom eyes, luring her closer. Weiss bit into her lip, drawing a muted moan of pleasure, heat starting to rise in her cheeks and stomach. She loved the way Ruby’s bust got bigger over their journey, loved the way they felt in her hands. Pinching her cute nipples. Weiss couldn;t help but moan her name, letting it slip out in the silent room. That drive to fuck forcing her hips up into her own palm, fucking it like Ruby herself was riding that mighty dong. Fucking into her, if only there were soft supple hips she could hold onto, drive up into, pull back down onto her. Weiss wanted it so badly.

“Weiss you seem to be in some pain.”

Weiss was shocked, but not the startled jump out of your skin shocked. No she was the slowly opening her eyes, releasing the vice grip on her cock and easing her teeth off her lower lip, shocked. The staring blankly at the slender cherubic face of Penny in utter bewilderment, with no hint of emotion one way or the other. Her hand slowly coming slowly to a halt with the dangerous air of uncertainty between them. Penny tilted her head to the side, unsure of what to make what she was witnessing. 

“I finished that task you asked me to do.” Her chipper voice with a wide smile betrayed that innocent nature. “W-what are you doing?”

It was clear she understood something was off, mostly by the harsh red blush spread across Weiss’s cheeks. The way her face turned into a worried expression eyes watering like she was about to start crying.

P-penny was watching me masturbate! Weiss screamed internally, she’;d never live this down, she would be a laughing stock! “Penny how did you get in here?”

“I finished the task you sent me to complete and now I am here!” She put a finger up to her lips, looking towards the ceiling, deep in thought. “I forgot to knock again, didn’t I?” 

“Yes… yes you did.” Weiss shut her eyes, trying to let out a trembling little breath. Since the start of all of this, Weiss had pulled her skirt back over the length of fuck meat between her legs, Face twisted into mild embarrassment and annoyance, knees pushed together. Though despite her efforts, the clear outline bulge of her cock still pointed straight into the air.

“What are you doing, Miss weiss? Should I get someone? You seemed like you were in some amount of pain, your heart rate is quite higher than normal, and you’re sweating, do you have a fever?” Her concern was almost sweet, it’s been so long since anyone worried about her. Well since she almost died being speared through the stomach, it felt good to have someone care about her wellbeing even if the situation was mortifying.

“No penny- I-” Weiss paused, how.. What was she even supposed to say, she couldn’t have Penny telling anyone, more than people knowing about her endowment, but that she was releasing that tension while people were being attacked by grimm and working hard? No she couldn’t have that. Unless.

“Penny, I’m not hurt, this is something Ruby normally helps me with. A certain type of stress relief.” Weiss tried to explain, it sounded like she was explaining it to a child, and didn’t like talking to Penny like that, but outright telling her that she just needed to get off. “Something very Private you understand, right?”

“Oh! I understand completely! Father often says there are things adults do that I am not allowed to do. Though I am an adult now… What is this activity you’re performing?” Penny’s innocence was so damn cute, Weiss couldn’t help but feel her cock twitch at the idea of being able to entertain such a cute girl. Not to mention Penny was very much an adult now, wide womanly hips, an impossibly perky set of wonderfully large tits. Heavy watermelon size orbs of squishy titflesh that hung off her chest weightlessly. She wondered aimlessly if they were soft or hard like metal?

“Penny, I’m not sure… This is.. Well it’s something normally only Ruby and I do..”

“Should I go get Ruby then?” Then Penny paused, “Why are you not doing it with her now?” Both of those questions terrified Weiss. And judging from the sly little smirk that played across Penny’s features she could sense the spike of fear at the idea of Penny telling Ruby what was going on.

She’d been caught. Trapped by a cute little robot, she had to let Penny stay or Penny would go and tell everyone that Weiss was jerking off while they were all still reeling from everything that just happened, while they were still trying to see if Oscar was alive. Weiss felt bad enough about her misconduct already, she didn’t need everyone else hating her too.

“Y-you know, if you’re curious about it… I can show you what I’m doing.” Weiss grumbled, shakily through a nervous smile. “You have to promise not to tell anyone, it’s private… okay?”

“Of course, Miss Weiss! I won’t say a word!” Penny skipped forward, getting between Weiss’s legs so they spread back out. She got down onto her knees so that her eye level was direct with Weisse’s waist, looking upwards at the impressive tower of cock flesh. Even still covered by the thin veneer of her battle skirt it stood impressively upwards, twitching with lack of attention. 

Nerves coiled in her chest, Weiss looked down at the expectant, innocent Penny looking up at her. Waiting for whatever this fun, stress relief activity was. There was such a mixture of anxiety and guilt pouring through every fiber of her being, why was she suddenly in this predicament? All she wanted was a little relaxation, something to take her mind off the horrible events around her and the lack of attention she was getting from her lover. Now she was forced to jerk off and ruin this innocent, redheaded bimbo robot.

Something clicked for Weiss in a way it probably shouldn’t have. Staring down at Penny’s expectant gaze, she could see the creamy freckled skin of her chest with that deep full line of cleavage, slim body, cute impish face. 

She remembered back when Ruby was new to all of this, the way that showing her how to treat a woman’s cock had been such a turn on. Weiss hadn’t realized she’d missed the innocent act, the teasing, the slow burning sexual tension from kisses to hard and rough fucking over a bed. Well not until now.

Lifting that tented impression of her skirt, Weiss watched Penny’s eyes light up, eyes dreamily looking at the massive meat pole sticking up from between her legs. “Wow!” She exclaimed. “It’s a lot bigger from this angle. I didn’t know girls could have one of these, I don’t have one.”

“Y-yeah, most girls don’t.” Weiss felt her cheeks turning a deeper shade of crimson than even before, its coiling over the rim of her chin and lighting up her shoulders a light pink. “It’s a cock, a dick, boys normally have it, it’s really sensitive.” Weiss felt so awkward trying to explain it. “Some girls have them too.”

Her fingers wrapped around the base of her own cock, shaking it back and forth as if to indicate that it really was a part of her body, a little drizzle of precum spilling out over the vascular surface, dribbling down from the tip towards the textured surface of her tiny hand. Looking ever so much smaller in comparison against the meaty monster shaft it was wrapped around. She started to stroke up and down, spreading that pre over her length with each pumping thrust of her fingers, making her hand move ever easier.

It was unmistakable to see Penny enraptured by the sight of weiss stroking herself off, eyes taking in every detail from the way that the Schnee girl’s face contorted in little jolts of subdued pleasure, watching the way her cock moved back and forth, throbbing with the flittered pleasure. Especially taking note of the way that one of Weiss’s hands moved down to cup one of her heavy baseball sized balls, massaging the heavy spunk orb. “That feels very good, doesn’t it? What does it feel like?” 

“What does it feel like?” Weiss had never thought about it before, ‘good’ felt like a terrible answer. That fascination on Penny’s cute face made her preen inwardly. “It feels really good, every time I reach the base I tighten my grip and my head goes a little numb from the pleasure.” Making slow and deliberate movements to show exactly what she was talking about. “Like little jolts of pleasure, all throughout my waist, the friction feels really good, my palm is really soft, So~” She paused to stifle a moan. “S-so whenever I pull down I can feel it rolling over every inch of my..~”

She started to chew her lower lip, she didn’t realize how worked up she’d get over just talking about jerking off, well talking about jerking off as Penny got even close, close enough she was sure to feel the heat radiating off Weiss’s raging steel rod.

“My balls are so full I can feel them practically churning, I’ve been pent up for so long it’s almost painful how badly I need to cum.” She was getting into it now, losing her modesty to the throws of pleading lust, driven by the desire to splatter her baby seed all over Penny’s cute perfect face. “Then when I rise up it's like a new fresh wave of pleasure until I reach the head. It’s so sensitive it's like someone is frying my brain each time I roll my palm over the top.”

Penny’s eyes glued to the way that Weiss’s smooth paper white palm ran over the glistening pre-cum covered head of her shaft, drawing little whimpered moans from the Schnee heiress. 

“You look so pretty right now, Weiss.” Penny mused, her words that same chipper note, though it did make Weiss’s heart thrum in her chest. How long had it been since anyone had called her pretty? Probably since that dork Jaune had a crush on her at beacon.

“P-Penny, flattery is- quite inappropriate right now!” But the blissful biting pleasure on her face told a different story. 

It seemed like Penny got an idea about that, a devilish little smile spreading across her face. "Flattery? Of course not miss Weiss, you have a wonderful dick, you look so pretty when you feel good touching it. When you touch the head and your face scrunches up, when your teeth dig into your lip or your tongue hangs out, kind of like this~" 

With her final word one of Penny's gloved hands came up as Weiss brought hers down, so that it was running over her indecently sensitive crown. "P-Penny!" 

"Does this feel good? You seem to be enjoying it!" Who would ever imagined Penny could sound sultry. The way she teased Weiss while knowing full well that the white haired girl was thrashing her head back in pleasure. Eyes scrunched shut as Penny closed her hand around the thick slab of cockmeat, rolling her wrist so that surprisingly soft, endearingly warm hand coiled over her glands, smearing her soft palm with a healthy slathering of precum.

Weiss could not even begin to express the sensation of having her most sensitive erogenous zone bombarded by the softest most eager to please hand, after weeks of neglect and teasing. It was agony, pure blissful, orgasmic agony. It was like touching a live wire, her body going tense, her hand slipping off her cock, fingers leaving her balls so she could brace against the bed, mouth hung open in a silent desperate moan. 

Penny wasn't particularly amazing at her work, but she didn't need to be, Weiss was doubling over from the sensation of both her delicate hands working the length of her monster cock. Running over each vascular ridge of powerful meat. The way her thumb ran over the tip of her dribbling cockhead to smear more of that deliciously pungent lube over her crown. Her eagerness more than making up for her inexperience. 

She started with just one hand, lazily stroking up and down but picking up pace when it was obviously that she wasn't hurting Weiss. Who had to admit she didn't hate it, it was relaxing after the immediate shock, a low thrum of electric pleasure stimulating every inch of her long forearm length bitch breaker.

"You can go a little faster" Weiss pushed forward, thrusting into Penny's soft hand, watching her heavy cum tanks swing upwards to hit the back of her palm with a light slap. "And focus a little more on the head, it's sensitive there." 

Penny nodded eagerly, getting ready and readjusting to lean forward more, sticking her butt out behind her. With both of her hands she did the two things Weiss liked, working one over the head in smooth slow circular motions, with her offhand working the shaft with a tight grip around the base, she was a quick study and clearly wanted to make Weiss feel as good as she could.

"This is fun! I'm so glad you seem to be enjoying this!" Penny practically cooed, with her efforts getting Weiss to lift her hips, hovering over the sweaty sheets she was vibrating over. "Am I doing this right?" 

Like she even needed Weiss to tell her, the white haired girl was biting into her thumb to try and stifle her moans, watching Penny's round pert butt wiggle back and forth as she propped herself but her elbows in the bed, pumping fat from cock for all her arms could work. Weiss doubted she even knew what an orgasm was but she was working for it, desperate for it.

It wasn’t even that Penny was particularly good, she wasn’t experienced or anything even close to it, but she was attentive, clearly learning how Weiss liked it based on her reactions, changing ever so slightly with each rolling turn of her wrist to test the waters even farther. She learned the way Weiss liked to have her length stroked down quickly but pulled up on with a faster pace. How Weiss liked it when she spread that dripping bead of pre around the head and then pulled it down her length.

It was the eagerness, the excitement that really got her. Weiss had only ever been with Ruby before and while Ruby had the same naive cuteness that the Schnee heiress adored, she was so scared of hurting her lover that the raven haired submissive never tried anything new, she only ever did what Weiss asked, nothing more and never active sought out Weiss in really any regard. 

Penny was not like that, she actively took part, seeking new depraved depths of pleasure, wanting to push Weiss over the edge with every moment. She sought that release, wanted that approval, wanted to learn this wonderful new world that excited her so deeply.

There was only so much Weiss could do to hold on from the inevitable. Her body starting to urge towards that edge without her consent, she wanted so badly to keep enjoying the feeling of Penny’s working hands rolling over her pillar of cockflesh. The pure Robot girl so innocently working without ever realizing that Weisis was getting close, she was even stroking that massive slab of fem dong directly towards the impish features of her face.

“Penny, I’m gunna~” Weiss stopped herself, she could… she could just paint Penny’s cute little face, wouldn’t that be a sight, she could apologise after.. Gods that was such a hot mental image. Seeing Penny with one eye closed looking up at her with her eyebrows pushed together confused about all the sticky white goop covering her from chin to brow.

“You’re going to what?” Penny asked, her mouth hanging a little open with her breath laboured, working away without pause.

That was until Weiss let out a deep guttural groan, some sound of pure unadulterated bliss, deep in her core resounding outwards like never before. Coming with that growling grunt, the first rope of thick white fem-cum flew through the air. Penny’s eyes watched it with amazement and surprise, it landed between her eyes, a thick string of it landing on her tongue through her open mouth. 

Then another rope, over one eye, another shot clean overhead and landed in her pretty red hair. One hitting directly against her forehead and smearing down with the weight of the other strings already collecting on the bridge of her nose, making her close one eye just like Weiss wanted, cum smearing her cute girly features. The last real spurt shot across her plush pink lips, over her tongue dripping down over her chin and down onto her chest. The rest shot onto that pooling gunk pool between her tits and over that deliciously thick cleavage. 

“Weiss!” Penny sounded shocked, maybe even a little scared. “Wh-what happened? Is this good?”

“So good, Penny.” The white haired futa breathed between huffing gasps of air. “That’s called semen, it comes out when you make me feel -really good-” She made sure to emphasize that it came out and felt amazing. Which seemed to make Penny feel better.

Though what really got Weiss’s attention was the way that Penny seemed distracted by the flavour rolling over her tongue, bathing every taste bud in the flavourful mixture of her spunk. She watched her with a lustful intent, seeing Penny smile and swallow the wad of white spunk in her mouth and let out a pleasured moan, like that free meal had been delicious. Watching her eyes close as she savours washing down her throat. Her teeth came out and bit into her lower lip. A finger came up and scooped a glob of spunk off her face, clearing away her vision and bringing it to her mouth. “It is quite pleasant, warm, nice! It is very yummy, I can eat this, yes?”

Weiss felt her mouth drop open, her cock already starting to harden back up to a standing position. She dumbly nodded and watched with vivid interest as Penny started to scoop fingerfuls of fum into her mouth, savouring every glob of the fem-cum. “Penny thats…”

So fucking hot I want to fuck your throat so rough you develop a gag reflex just so I can break it. She wanted to say. Until the realization that Penny probably wasn’t built with a gag reflex really dawned on her in full. 

Her cock was painfully erect now.

“You’re still so stiff.” Penny mused, her hand starting to stroke the sensitive shaft, making Weiss wince at her touch. “I did not do a good enough job?” 

The way she pouted looked so cute, her hand already starting to work even as Weiss retreated from it. “W-whoa slow down, I’m sensitive right after I cum!” Penny putting together that cumming and semen were related on her own. “Y-you did a great job, amazing, it was.. Wow- you did so good I wanted more.” 

Weiss felt awkward admitting it but the way alright blush spread across Penny’s cheeks and her eyes avoided the Heiress's gaze made Weiss at least feel like she wasn’t alone. Her heart was thrumming in her chest, gods Penny was so cute. 

Also who designed a robot with the ability to blush??

“I should keep going then? Or Stop, I am confused about what to do.” Penny’s brow furrowed again, that same confused expression making her face so adorable even if it was still smeared with strands of spunk clinging to her chin and lips. “I.. I like this a lot, I would very much like to keep going if that is alright with you, Weiss.”

Weiss supposed that was as close to dirty talk as she was going to get.

The wildest part was it worked, she could feel her cock throb in the teenaged robot’s hand.

“I-... P-Penny, please keep going. But not with your hand, It’s a little raw from all that rubbing.” Weiss mulled over her options, she could tell Penny that pretty much anything was okay, she didn’t have a ton of time, but pretty much any kink she wanted was on the table. She’d always wanted a titty fuck, Ruby never really had the assets for that. Anal, something Ruby was terrified of. Mating press, gods the idea of fucking Penny was so hot and Ruby never did anything besides missionary. 

“C-could you use your mouth?”

Penny quirked her head to the side and then looked down at the raging hard erection in her hand. “My mouth? I do not understand…”

“Use your tongue and lips, kiss it.” Weiss offered, vaguely indicating that was only the start such devine pleasures that Weiss was going to suggest. 

Her tongue went first, sticking out long and far so that she could hug the head of that monstrous shaft cradled in the curve of that slick pink appendage. When Weiss shivered at the sensation of her warm tongue sliding over her sensitive pole, still so irritable from the earlier orgasm, Penny took that as a sign to push forward, sliding her tongue down the length like she had with her hand. Lips pressed against the side while she wiggled her tongue back and forth. 

“Careful, no teeth.” Weiss warned, his voice a little raspy, which got a pleasing face from Penny who seemed to really enjoy when she took control, gave orders. Maybe Penny liked being told what to do? Weiss could understand that, a life of responsibility, it was nice to have someone take all that responsibility away, just submit to someone and let them use you. Again something Weiss brought up but her partner did not seem very interested in. 

Maybe Peny.. no this was a one time thing, just to satiate the android girl.

Penny got down to the base, her tongue lolling against the root of her shaft. Slathering that meaty girth with a healthy amount of saliva. That was when Weiss realized it, she couldn’t feel any breath on his length, Penny didn’t breath… she didn’t need to breath.

Her tongue lashed out while her hand came up and worked the length, long slow strokes while she kissed the humongous fuck meat before her. What a wonderful sight, to see most of Penny cute little face obscured by her rigid pole, cum still clinging to her cheeks while she stroked that heavy threncheon. 

It was when Penny’s slender little tongue slide down to the place when her balls and cock met, just enough that it made Weiss flinch, a tingle of pleasure that shocked her harder than she realized it would. Penny even moved back a little, looking up at Weiss with a mischievous little grin. 

She went back down, this time only faster and with more delighted furver. Tongue lapping at the swollen heavy balls with a loving smile on her face. Penny couldn’t quiet describe it, it was something new and wonderful to her, the sensation of pleasing another person so physically. She’d never even given so much as a massage to anyone and now she was licking and kissing the most intimate and sensitive part of Weiss’s body, something that seemed to perverse, so dirty, and yet it was thrilling, tantilizing. 

She wrapped her lips around one of those heavy cumtanks, lavishing it with spit and love, Weiss writhing on the bed, biting into her lip hard so she didn’t scream out in pleasure. A hand finding it’s way to Penny’s orange head of hair, holding her down and pushing her in farther to that pearlecent nut sack. Watching Penny lose herself to tasting the sweet sweat clinging to her creamy skin, the dribbling remnants of cum that still clung to her. Hell she was sucking so intently, licking with such love that Weiss figured Penny might be trying to milk the cum straight from her nuts.

“P-ahh-nny~” Weiss groaned out in muted pleasure. Head thrown back in garbled euphoria. Penny just went harder, hands working in even greater tandem while she garbled on that swollen ball. Letting it free from her lips with a wet sloppy pop.

“It appears this is a pleasurable feeling for you? I like it too, it feels smooth and soft on my tongue, warm but a little squishy, the flavour is quite interesting, more heavy than- well-” Her hand squeezed the hard length of her shaft. “This, its different but just as delicious. Would you like me to put this in my mouth too? My mouth might too little but I can try.”

Mo-mouth might be too little? Fuck the idea of that tiny little mouth wrapped around her cock, sucking greddily like she’d devoured her balls? That was just too sexy. “Yes! Fu- yes! Penny ple-please suck my cock!” 

The lady like Weiss was gone, a desperate horny girl left in her place, she wanted so badly to finally force her cock down Penny’s gullet. 

Which the robotic deviant seemed all too happy to indulge. Raising up so that her impish nose rested on Weiss’s cockhead, Giving it a pleasant wiff, taking in her scent before slipping her lips around the crown and lowering slowly. Each inch was met with a new warm wetness, why Penny was given a wet tongue, tastebuds, a intensely realistic mouth that seemed to move like a sex toy, nearly vibrating like a constant moan when her squishy head it the roof of her maw. 

“Penny! Aw-shi- ah so good!” Groaning with a grit to her teeth, Weiss just rolled her neck and tried to reach for something but only ended up pulling the white sheets of the bed up to her face over her shoulder, biting into them to stifle her moans. “It’s so warm, so tight! F-fu-ah!!”

“Werm?” Penny asked with inches of cock still pushing at the entrance of her throat. “Ike dis?” 

Weiss whimpered, feeling the warmth of her throat rise, feeling the vibrating grow only a little more but that tinge of ecstasy making Weiss’s eyes cross and roll upwards. It didn’t quiet get to the point of being hot but it was hotter than a mouth ever should be, it felt good, no amazing, it felt like she was fucking a perfectly made pussy to be honest, it was warm like someones core, and massaged her too, it was moving, not just her tongue but the entrance to her throat, it was wrapping around her and massaging her head in a way that was beyond anything Weiss had ever felt before.

She imagined vaguely this was what a high quality sex toy would feel like, something designed to milk a cock rather than just pleasure it, like if Weiss pushed further she’d be all but forced to unload every dropo from her swollen aching femcock. “Penny, I can’t take it!”

So she did just that. Pushing on the back of the innocent, not-so-innocent, robot’s head and forcing her to take every inch of that monstrous fem-fuck-meat down her now swelling asophogus. Her throat bulged and her eyes went wide, some red warming flashing over her eyes from a forgien object lodged in her gullet but Penny just blinked it closed. Drool spilling out past her lips to help lube that; literal, fucking obstructing. 

Weiss looked down with some measure of panic, looking like she might have hurt Penny but instead just looking up with excited and eager eyes. Now with the lack of panic she was presented with Weiss was one hundred percent sure that the robot girl didn’t breathe. What heaven a small realization could be, one that meant so many wonders for Weiss, who was also mildly supposed with how easily she could take every last inch of powerful Schnee fuck meat, but then again if she didn’t need to breath than she for certain did not need a gag reflex.

Both of those two facts Weiss planned on taking full advantage of. 

Though there really was something else the Schnee wanted to take advantage of. Something perky and impossibly large that was currently pushing her thighs apart. Her hands released the grip on Penny’s head, feeling that faint vibration and ethereal head slowly draw off her rigid fuck root. 

“Penny that feels amazing~” She drawled, a low breathy tone, still recovering from the pure ecstatic bliss of that coiling tight throat. Keeping one hand on the back of her head, the other readjusting so that her fingers wrapped around Penny’s petite throat. Pulling back until only her head was left laying across the robot girl’s bevvied bed of taste buds, each textured groove a new shock of jittered pleasure.

Weiss slammed forward, getting up from her seat position, pushing forward so that Penny was forced to hunch forward, eyes going wide with the force that Weiss hammered her hips down. Penny pursed her lips and outstretched her tongue so that the slapping wetness of her slobber covered balls landed against the fleshy expanse of her slick organ before rolling up and hitting her chin. While Weiss massaged her own length through the grip around her android’s throat. Fingers taking hold of her hair for leverage, though she made sure that Penny’s cute little head didn’t move, it was with every wet impact Weiss throwing her hips in a feverish aggression towards Penny’s excited and waiting visage.

Each pull back draws long lines of thick saliva splattering over the heiress’s snow white thighs, collecting in a pool on the white dress shirt of her face fucked friend. While each hammering slam forward made Penny’s eyes roll back up into her skull, not because there was a lack of air obviously but just from the sensation of impact, it looked like the android was loving it, like there was some erogenous zone frying the wiring of her brain each time Weiss pressed her pelvis against Penny’s cute impish nose.

The radiating heat so equally pleasurable and torture, the way she melted into nothingness the second her balls slapped with a harsh wet impact against the messy dribbled mess pouring from around the meeting of cock and lips. But then also the cold cut of open air that met her warmed, spit slick skin. What a wonderful tangent of pleasures, so readily available, if she wasn’t a little pain with her pleasure it was right there, oor she could just hold down her throat, feel her nose bend against the hard bone of her pelvis, feeling the vibrations and almost massage like contractions of her throat, it felt like perfectly designed to milk her long Schnee schlong. It was a buffet of specially designed pleasures, all of which Penny seemed eager to participate in. 

Her hands even wrapped around the back of Weiss’s waist, grabbing onto the pert round cheeks of her ass for stabilization, but Weiss would be lying if she didn’t admit that it felt good, her ass was top class, better than any other member of team Rwby save for maybe Blake who somehow managed to have both a massive and perfectly shaped butt while still being perky and bouncy. Weiss at least preferred her own butt to the enourmace planet like orbs of Yangs behind. Weiss had a bubble butt, pert round and looked perfect as it bounced while she hammered at the esophagus of the robot in front of her, and knowing that Penny was holding onto that perfect butt for dear life was a huge ego boost.

Then again Penny wasn’t lacking in trunk space either, her own butt was on full display with her skirt pulled up, two round spheres of jiggling pale assflesh, only little freckles speckled her perfect porcelain skin. 

Which is what really sealed the deal for Weiss. She needed to see if Penny was as soft as she looked. “There is something else we can do, something to make this even better~” 

Those words brought some semblance of thought back to Penny's eyes, who looked up at the ice queen with mild interest. Wondering how she could possibly make this any better for Weiss, not a question like she was offended, but it was an eagerness, eyes wide with wonder. She already loved doing this and there was even more? Was what her face managed to express, even with a long rod of futa fuck meet stretching most of her facial features wide.

Weiss didn’t even explain, she didn’t want to. Taking her hands off the robot’s throat and hair, she moved them down over the curve of her body, undoing buttons but only a specific few. The second and third from the top and two around the middle. That left a perfect amount of creamy sun kissed cleavage for Weiss to drink up with her eyes, roaming over each and every freckle, the way they seemed to defy gravity but also hung with that perfect among of weight and softness. And also left a little opening at the underside, showing Penny wasn’t wearing a bra, afterall, why would she? It wasn’t like her body would ever sag regardless of how much she bounced them around, and her clothes were tight enough, pushing her enormous fun bags together so that her G cups probably looked more like small Ds. 

But gods damn did the sight of that perfect underboob and freckled cleavage not make Weiss just salivate. It almost looked more lewd than actually undressing her. Which is why she kept the tight shirt on, in addition to other purposes.

She lined the head of her cock up with the bottom of the robot’s underboob, gearing up and using the running, dripping spit that had already well lubed between those majestic fuck udders, she pushed slowly up into them.

Which honestly was a sensation that Weiss hadn’t prepared herself for, that tightness of her pressed flush tits mixed with their plush softness. It was like sticking her dick in a cloud, her skin so smooth she imagined it was like gliding over velvet, all the while that heat radiated off her in waves. Each inch spread her fatty cushions apart, so wet and slick from spit and cum that there was almost no friction. Just enough to give that wonderful sensation of textureless skin. “Ooo-Ahh~!” Penny let out a blissful little moan, her mouth hanging low and open, was she enjoying this? “T-this f-fe-feels good?”

Weiss just nodded with a breathless expression of pure bliss, eyes closed, her tongue hanging out before she reeled it back in to dig her teeth into her lower lip. Finally feeling her head poke out the top, piercing that creamy sheet of pale freckled skin with her hard aggressive futa meat. “Sooo~ Good!” 

“Th-then can I make it better?” Penny put her hands on either side of her massive milk truck tits pushing them together even harder, a small gasp from Weiss making it evident how much better the extra pressure felt. It wasn’t just that though, the way that Penny’s little hands massaged her own tits around that shaft, tweaking her nipples and pushing those globes of metallic fat together, rolling them over her shafting in a perfect reverberation milking that monster cock like a pro.

Moving her hips back so that her head disappeared into that heavenly pale cleavage, feeling that massaging sensation envelope her crown. Watching Penny get more and more confident with her movements, bouncing her jiggling, bound chest while adjusting the areas of pressure over every rigid inch. Penny kept looking from the pistoning cock, seeing the head poke out and disappear from and in the deep line of her pushed together tits, up towards Weisses contorted in pleasure features, loving the way she lost herself in the sensation of the Doll’s body, Penny loving that feeling, of being desired like this, so much more than Weiss could ever know.

“I’m glad you like my boobs, Are you going to finish between them? Cum between them? Get that white stuff all over my face again?” Penny was dirty talking? Now that was hot, it could use some work for sure but Weiss could get behind it, maybe coach her into more erotic words. 

Even now she could hear the innocent stuttering into those words. Like Penny wasn’t sure if she was saying the right thing or sounding childish, but still wanting to tantalize the ice queen slamming into the bottom of her tits. 

Honestly this was the best sex Weiss had ever had, it was better than anything she’d done with any partner prior to this, the few there had been. It was amazing, something a special type of busty woman, after all with a massive rod of bitch breaking fuck meat between her legs, it was hard to imagine there were many sizes that could even fit around her girth. Let alone engulf it and nearly smother the rigid schlong with only the tip poking out, even then only when her enormous cow tits were pressed flush with the white haired woman’s thighs.

“Call them Tits Penny, you have huge, massive tits, and it’s my cock between them.” Weiss growled out those words maybe going a bit too far but she wanted so badly to hear it, to her innocent wonder filled voice pur out those dirty words, drawling them with eagerness and excitement.

“Ti-its? Cock… Yeah.” Penny tried to sound confident but the lewd vocabulary felt odd on her tongue, not entirely unpleasant but a certain sting to them, like curses she only whispered for fear her father might hear. “Your big-g cock fits s-so nicely between my… Tits. My big, juicy tits~”

Her stuttering so cute, shaky but dripping with a growing excitement, she was getting turned on from all this, rubbing her thighs together. Weiss felt her body groan, felt her orgasm surging through her body, she tried to hold on, enjoy the titfuck, dirty talk combo but there was only so much she could do. “Cum for me, Weiss, cum all over my big, fat tits!~” 

“Fuck!” Weiss let out a roaring grunt, throwing her head back and feeling the first heavy rope of she-spunk fling from her cock. It didn’t fly into the air though, a tight wet ring formed around her crown, Penny leaning down and putting her mouth right against Weiss’s cockhead, taking each spurt of delicious cum into her maw and savouring it, swallowing the heavy globs with great effort. Even with her not needing air that thick pungent seed got stuck in her throat, soe white goop spilling out from the corners of her lips and dribbling down her chin and over the curves of her cleavage. 

She was determined to swallow all of it though, gulping down mouthful after sticky mouthful until it just got too much and two spurts of spunk came out of her nose as she pulled back, white viscus jizz leaking from oher open mouth and spilling over her, eyes so cum drunk she was barely conscious. “W-weisss~” She mewled happily.

Heart thrumming in her chest, beating against her ribs with a rattling excitement, looking down at Penny smiling up at her, so proud she’d managed to make Weiss cum that hard. Weiss felt her head get a little light, looking down at the wonderful redhead below her. Wow she felt something there, like a little skip in that continuous rhythm from her chest.

Did she? No she.. This was… not like…

She pushed all those feelings to the back of her mind, realizing she was still rock hard between those mountainous tits. She could worry about all the conflicting thoughts rattling around in her skull. “We’re not done though~” Her voice mused.

Penny only gave her a knowing smirk, leaning down to lick the remaining dribbles of cum from her crown. “I can see that, do you want to show me even more pleasurable things? I wonder what else we can use on this… Cock~” 

The throaty delivery rattled up Weiss’s spine, making her shiver with anticipation. Penny was loving this, which her partner could hardly disagree with, Weiss had forgotten all about their situation, all about how pressed they were. There was only pleasure, only enjoying each other's bodies, taking gratification from the other’s enjoyment and their excitement. They strove to bring the other even greater pleasures, in the way that Penny kept giving literal pleasure but also in the way that the robotic girl seemed to take genuine enjoyment from pleasing her new lover. That Penny got off on getting other people off.

But the question still remained, what was she going to do? Part of her wanted to bend the girl over and blow her back out, break in that tight unused mechanical pussy. She wondered if that same vibration feature was present in her snatch? 

A question for another day, there was another option though.

“Here, I’m going to show you, get on the bed.” Weiss ordered, finding her stride in pulling Penny up by the wrist and pulling her onto the soft cushion of the mattress. Getting her so that she was laying down with her cum smeared face and tits down flat against the sheets. Ass and hips up into the air with the wet stain perfectly visible from her up flipped skirt, showing just how much she really had enjoyed pleasuring weiss. 

“What are we going to do on the bed? Something with my mouth?” Penny seemed genuinely confused, an expression Weiss loved more than one could really know, there was so much power in that. The control and dominance going to her head in some fevered pace. 

“You’ll see.” Which seemed to be enough for the robot.

Thumbs hooking under her plain whtie panties, easing them down over the curve of her perfect wobbly bubble butt. Weiss could see the freckled creamy flesh start to get revealed inch from fleshy, juicy inch. She wanted to just bite into it, sink her teeth into that mound of bubbly fat. 

“M-my panties?” Her voice questioned, her butt swaying from side to side, that perfect round rear so tantalizing right in front of Weiss’s face. She was nervous, Weiss could tell that, but it was only nervousness in that she wasn’t sure how to help, how to make Weiss feel good yet, she was anxiously waiting for more instruction. 

Weiss got to her knees behind the robot, hands sinking into the wonderful globes of pale freckled assflesh, kneading it with greedy fingers. Weiss got up close, pressing her pelvis to that round bubble butt. Cock sliding between those heavily cheeks, the messy mix of spit and cum making the movement easy. Hot dogging, Weiss had heard it called, like a tit-job but with these amazing fat globes of assflesh instead of her round perky tits. 

“M-my butt?” This time Penny was right on the money, pun intended, even if she didn’t know it.

“Exactly, my dear, I’m going to use your cute little butt cum over and over again~.” But then when weiss thought about it she corrected herself. “Actually this ass is anything but little, your big fat butt is going to make me cum over and over again.” 

Her voice a low drawl, that made Penny Shiver, a low mewl escaping from her throat. She liked that did she? Being talked down to, having dirty little things whispered to her while doing dirty lewd things? D-did she liked being called dirty things too? 

“Do you like that, Penny? Are you a dirty girl who wants me to play with his amazing, perfect butt? Stick my cock between your stupid fat asscheeks?” Weiss felt her heart pace quicken, gods she loved it, she felt her entire body practically vibrating.

“Auuhh~ Mmmm!” Penny panted, an open mouthed moan escaping from her throat. “I’m- Ah~ Not a dirty girl!” She tried to imprint, but contradicting that statement she pushed her butt back along Weiss’s length. 

That was all Weiss needed to know, but she was more concerned with burying her cock- well…. She pulled back so that her length drug between those two heavy cheeks, all the way until the tip of her bitch splitting cock was pressed right against the entrance to Penny’s tight rear end. Pressed firmly against her asshole not enough to push in but more than enough to let Penny know exactly what she was going to do next. “Just relax, It’ll only hurt if you fight it, try and enjoy it as much as you can.”

“Weiss?” The question quickly turned into a yelp of shock though. “GAhuuu~aaahh!” That of course transitioned into a blissful eyes-crossed moan from the robot girl. Did her maker really turn every part of her body in a pleasure button? She looked like she was practically melting with pleasure the second Weiss sunk more than just her head past the tight ring of her perfectly spreadable asshole.

See there was no risk of her breaking, mostly because she was made of metal, which meant Weiss could really be as rough as she wanted, but even then she went slowly, some part for Penny’s sake. Who even though she obviously felt no pain, or only the tinge of it that made her eyes roll back and tongue hang loose past her open lips, seemed to feel every tingle of pleasure a thousand times greater than the average woman. But also because that theory about her body having a vibrate setting seemed extra true for this tight back door. 

That ring moved too, its ungodly warm entrance milking her by coiling around the length, twisting and massaging Weiss’s futa cock slab with no mistable intention to it, It would have no purpose besides pleasure, beside the simple act of draining her lover’s dry. Penny could even control the vibration she could tell, the tingling buzz following her head until she felt her balls slap against the wet petals of her pretty robotic pussy, then the vibrations followed over her length and even glittered against her balls. 

There wasn’t much hesitation besides that, Weiss starting to rut with an aggressive growl, hands grabbing at the sheets besides Penny’s head. Another planting on the back of her skull and pushing back into the mattress hard, Watching while the redhead just bit into the sheets to stifle her moans and did little more than growl and mewl her pleasure in wanton lust. 

Wham! Wham! Wham! 

Weiss slammed into her lover recklessly, with any other tight virgin hole she'd be more gentle but the realization that Penny only grew more desperate and frenzied with that aggression, that each bit of rough pain brought only more lustful moans, sent Weiss into a jittered hump-fest. Stuffing that android slut with her endowment, ruining her tight little asshole for anyone else. Wanting to make sure that Penny would never forget the shape of her fuck-meat. 

Fingers coiling into those red locks, Weiss kept her down but did pull on her hair, making her let go of the sheets and just howl a roaring pleasure, eyes rolling back until there was only white, her ass tightening to a point that made Weiss wince and stop only because she was sure she wouldn’t be able to hold on if she didn’t.

Did Penny… Did Penny just cum from having her ass fucked?

“Gods you’re such a dirty little slut~” Weiss growled into her ear. “I love it~”

“S-lau” Penny could only gargle, her brain so fried she could hardly register the insult, all she knew was that her core burned and pussy ached when Weiss said it. The white haired Domme pulled back on her hair, lips pressing together. In contrast to their words it was tender, soft, womanly lips pressing to full womanly lips. 

Weiss felt her fingers dig into soft robotic titflesh. It had the perfect amount of give to not feel fake but were so fucking huge that and perky that she couldn’t help but marvel at how easily her fingers sunk in. Which wasn’t the only unbelievably perfect part of her newest lover. Penny’s ass was like silk, her fleshy insides coiling around the rigid member of cockmeat inside her. It was wet like a cunt, mostly cum and spit but squelched with each pump of her hips. Hard pelvis getting against soft fleshy ass. 

“Penny! Penny I’m gunna!”

“Do it, Cum in my.. My slutty asshole~”

“Sh- auh~”

_________________________________

“So we move any people we can find and wait?” Blake shook her head. “That’s a terrible idea, Salem is waiting for us out there, Ironwood is looking for us.”

“Ironwood doesn’t have the resources to look for us and keep watch over the Grimm.” Ruby reminded them. “We have a week, maybe more. Salem isn’t even here yet, she’s at least a few days before she gets to the city, we have time to come up with a proper plan.”

“A proper plan.” Yang only scoffed.

“A proper plan.” Ruby insisted and looked over at the distracted Weiss, eyes searching for backup but Weiss’s mind was somewhere else. “Weiss, cmon, you think we should wait and come up with a proper plan right?”

Weiss blinked, realizing she had been spacing out. She just nodded looking with a mild annoyance at Ruby, who she still was a little angry with, they had started this whole conversation the second the black haired girl came back and they hadn’t had a single second alone still.

“See Weiss agrees!” To which almost everyone in the room could agree she hadn’t.

Still Weiss couldn’t get a smile off her face, nor the mental image out of her head. Eyes seeming to reflect the moment of her fascination. Remembering back to her cock slowly pulling from Penny’s ass, watching a sloppy flood of thick creamy spunk flow from her backdoor and down onto the sheet, Penny looking back over her shoulder with a pleased and deeply satisfied expression. Love and lust mixed easily in her eyes, gleaming directly at Weiss.

The picture would never leave Weiss’s memory for as long as she was alive. 

Too bad it was a one time mistake, something she’d take to her grave.

Her scroll vibrated in her hand.

Looking down at it she could see a message from Penny, across from her on the other side of the table. Just a single line ‘I looked up a few new ways of stress relief I’d like to try, you seem very high strung by this conversation.’

And then the soft padding of a bare foot pressed between her thighs, under her skirt, pressing up against the softened, spent fem-cock between her legs. Weiss was sure she was done but felt it start to rise.

Maybe she wasn’t done after all.

End.


End file.
